nhatbanfandomcom-20200215-history
Đại học APU
Giới thiệu Tổng quát Trường Đại học Châu Á Thái Bình Dương Ritsumeikan (gọi tắt là APU), là một trong nhiều cơ sở của tập đoàn giáo dục Nhật Bản Ritsumeikan. Được thành lập vào ngày 1/4/2000 tại thành phố Beppu, thuộc tỉnh Oita, Kyushu, một trong 4 hòn đảo chính của Nhật. Đây là trường đại học thuộc Tập đoàn Giáo dục Ritsumeikan – một trong những tập đoàn giáo dục có uy tín nhất Nhật Bản với hệ thống các trường từ bậc tiểu học cho đến trên đại học, và được coi là tập đoàn giáo dục mang tư tưởng đổi mới nhất nước Nhật. APU đã tích cực triển khai việc xây dựng quan hệ với nhiều trường đại học trên thế giới chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn. Trường APU có giáo sư, nhân viên từ khoảng 30 nước tới làm việc, với tỷ lệ 50% quốc tế, 50% Nhật Bản. Tham khảo website chính thức của Văn phòng APU Việt Nam: http://www.apujapan.vn/ Các ngành đào tạo Đại học APS - Khoa nghiên cứu Châu Á Thái Bình Dương (College of Asia Pacific Studies-APS) Cử nhân khoa học xã hội Các môn học tập trung vào các chủ đề sau: *Môi trường và Phát triển (Environment and Development) *Văn hóa, Xã hội và Truyền thông (Culture, Society and Media) *Du lịch và Lễ tân (Hospitality and Tourism) *Quan hệ Quốc tế và Nghiên cứu Hòa bình (International Relations and Peace Studies) APM - Khoa Quản lý Quốc tế (College of International Management) Cử nhân quản trị kinh doanh Sinh viên theo học tại APM sẽ nắm được những khái niệm cơ bản về quản lý công ty, nghiên cứu các môn quản lý nền tảng, và tập trung nghiên cứu chuyên sâu vào các lĩnh vực như: *Chiến lược Quản trị và Tổ chức (Strategic management and Organization) *Đổi mới và Kinh tế (Innovation and Economics) *Marketing *Tài chính và Kế toán (Accounting and Finance) Trên đại học APS (Asia Pacific Studies) Thạc sĩ về nghiên cứu Châu Á Thái Bình Dương Tiến sĩ về nghiên cứu Châu Á Thái Bình Dương Học viên theo học các chương trình này, được trang bị phương pháp tiếp cận dựa vào thực trạng vấn đề, sẽ nghiên cứu các vấn đề chính trị, văn hóa và xã hội trong khu vực ở góc độ “Châu Á trong môi trường toàn cầu” Chương trình đặc biệt: Nghiên cứu Nhật Bản đương đại ICP (International Cooperation Policies) - Thạc sĩ về nghiên cứu Chính sách hợp tác quốc tế Giáo dục chuyên ngành cho những người muốn có kỹ năng cao trong các lĩnh vực khác nhau về hợp tác quốc tế khu vực Châu Á Thái Bình Dương. Học viên có thể lựa chọn từ bốn lĩnh vực nghiên cứu sau: *Quản lý công cộng quốc tế *Quản lý và Chính sách môi trường *Quản lý và Chính sách du lịch *Kinh tế phát triển. MBA (Master of Business Administration) - Thạc sĩ về quản trị doanh nghiệp Sinh viên có thể chọn một trong bốn mảng sau: *Tài chính *Quản trị kinh doanh quốc tế và Marketing *Quản lý đổi mới và công nghệ *Thiết kế Thể chế so sánh cho Nền kinh tế chuyển đổi và Quản trị kinh doanh IMAT (International Material Flow Management) - Thạc sĩ về Quản lý nguồn chất quốc tế và thạc sĩ về ứng dụng thử nghiệm khoa học Chương trình lấy bằng kép do APU của Nhật Bản và Viện Quản lý Vật liệu ứng dụng của Đức (Institute for Applied Material Flow Management – IfaS) phối hợp cấp bằng. Mục đích của Chương trình này nhằm đào tạo các nhà lãnh đạo có năng lực, kiến thức và có khả năng xử lý các quá trình phát triển kinh doanh toàn cầu. Sinh viên sẽ được học để có thể lĩnh hội được sự gắn kết giữa phát triển kinh tế với bảo vệ môi trường thông qua việc áp dụng các chiến lược quản lý công nghệ trên quy mô toàn cầu. Ngoài ra, sinh viên còn có thể vận dụng công nghệ tiên tiến trong việc nghiên cứu các lĩnh vực nước thải và các nguồn chất khác, có sự kết nối giữa công nghệ tiên tiến với các ngành nghiên cứu về việc quản lý mạng lưới những đối tượng chịu sự tác động, lập kế hoạch về tái chế, quản lý hệ thống tài chính tiên tiến và phát triển bền vững. Sau khi hoàn tất chương trình, sinh viên sẽ được cấp bằng Thạc sĩ Khoa học của APU về chính sách hợp tác quốc tế (Master of Science in International Cooperation Policy) và bằng Thạc sĩ Kỹ thuật (Master of Engineering) của Trường University of Applied Sciences Trier của Đức. Tất cả các môn học cho chương trình đào tạo sau đại học được giảng dạy bằng tiếng Anh Để biết thêm thông tin chi tiết, tham khảo website chính thức của Văn phòng APU Việt Nam: http://www.apujapan.vn/ Điều kiện học tập Điều kiện sinh hoạt Xem thêm: Beppu AP House AP house là ký túc xá dành cho sinh viên thuộc đại học Châu Á Thái Bình Dương APU. AP house bao gồm 2 khu nhà, là AP house 1 và AP house 2. Hiện tại AP house đang là mái nhà chung cho hơn 1300 sinh viên từ khắp nơi trên thế giới. Với tỉ lệ học sinh nội địa với học sinh quốc tế đạt xấp xỉ 30:70. Nơi đây đã trở thành một môi trường lí tưởng cho những sinh viên quốc tế muốn theo học lối sống và văn hóa Nhật Bản. Tổng số phòng của cả hai khu nhà AP house 1 và AP house 2 gồm có 1310 phòng với 378 phòng đôi và 932 phòng đơn được trang bị đầy đủ tiện nghi cho cuộc sống bận rộn của sinh viên nơi đây. Tất cả các sinh viên quốc tế đều được yêu cầu sống tại Ký túc xá AP House nằm trong khuôn viên trường, trừ khi họ được phép chuyển ra bên ngoài sống với họ hàng, anh em ruột. Từ AP House, bạn có thể đi bộ tới các tòa nhà và cơ sở vật chất khác của trường chỉ với 5-10 phút đi bộ. Bến xe bus ngay bên ngoài AP House do thành phố Beppu bố trí riêng cũng giúp cho việc giao thông đi lại của sinh viên thuận lợi hơn. Các vé giảm giá, vé đặc biệt dành cho sinh viên có thể mua được ngay tại AP Co-op. Chăm sóc sức khỏe Phòng khám sức khỏe APU có một phòng khám sức khỏe trong khuôn viên trường, với những chuyên gia tư vấn, giúp sinh viên giữ gìn sức khỏe trong suốt thời gian học tập tại Nhật Bản. Các chuyên gia có thể sơ cứu hay cấp thuốc cho những trường hợp bị thương, cảm sốt thông thường; hoặc giới thiệu sinh viên tới các bệnh viện, trung tâm y tế trong thành phố, liên hệ với các bác sỹ nói tiếng Anh (trong trường hợp sinh viên chưa thông thạo tiếng Nhật) khi cần thiết. Chúng tôi cũng có thể tư vấn cho sinh viên về những vấn đề thể chất và tâm thần. Xin đừng ngần ngại tới khám tại Phòng khám sức khỏe của trường mỗi khi bạn cảm thấy không khỏe, hay có vấn đề cần tư vấn. Phòng tư vấn Phòng tư vấn trợ giúp bạn vượt qua những căng thẳng, lo lắng gặp phải trong cuộc sống sinh viên. Khi bạn cảm thấu “Tôi cần có người lắng nghe…”, hãy tới gõ cửa chúng tôi. Các phòng tư vấn riêng tư là nơi bạn có thể nói thoải mái về mọi khúc mắc với Tư vấn viên. Tất cả những vấn đề đó sẽ được bảo mật ở mức độ cao nhất. Mọi tư vấn là hoàn toàn miễn phí, và chúng tôi có thể tư vấn bằng tiếng Anh, tiếng Nhật, tiếng Hàn Quốc và Trung Quốc. Khám sức khỏe định kỳ Tất cả các sinh viên APU đều phải tham gia khám sức khỏe định kỳ 1 lần trong năm để có thể phát hiện sớm những bất thường hay bệnh lý. Những đợt khám sức khỏe toàn diện này là miễn phí, và là cách tốt để quản lý tình trạng sức khỏe của bản thân khi bạn sống xa nhà. Bảo hiểm sức khỏe toàn quốc Tất cả sinh viên quốc tế theo học tại APU cần phải tham gia chương trình Bảo hiểm sức khỏe toàn quốc, để có thể giảm bớt gánh nặng y tế, thuốc men khi bạn bị bệnh hay bị thương. Với chế độ bảo hiểm này, sinh viên chỉ cần trả 30% chi phí y tế phát sinh, đồng nghĩa với việc bạn sẽ được hưởng chế độ chăm sóc sức khỏe tốt, chi phí thấp với phí bảo hiểm rẻ (khoảng 19.000 JPY mỗi năm theo chế độ của thành phố Beppu dành cho sinh viên không có thu nhập). Thêm vào đó, nếu chi phí y tế mỗi tháng cao hơn một mức độ nhất định (khoảng 36.000 JPY), bạn có thể được trả lại toàn bộ phần dư theo sự đồng ý của Ủy ban thành phố. Giao thông đi lại Xem: Giao thông đi lại tại Beppu. Mua sắm Xem thêm: Mua sắm ở Beppu. Cửa hàng tiện lợi APU Co-op và nhà ăn của trường Cửa hàng Co-op trong trường là nơi sinh viên có thể tìm mua không chỉ đồ ăn và những vật dụng thiết yếu hàng ngày, mà còn cả sách báo, đồ điện tử như máy tính, nồi cơm điện, cho tới đặt các chuyến du lịch với giá vé ưu đãi dành riêng cho sinh viên. Các dịch vụ khác gồm có dịch vụ bưu điện, in ấn áo phông, biểu ngữ cho hoạt động ngoại khóa, cùng cả dịch vụ đăng ký cho các kỳ thi ngoại ngữ tiêu chuẩn (như TOEFL, TOEIC, JLPT...) APU có 2 nhà ăn dưới dạng canteen và hàng cà phê đồ ăn nhanh, mở cửa phục vụ cả bữa trưa, bữa sang và bữa tối cho sinh viên trong kỳ học. Các nhà ăn có menu đa dạng, với nhiều món truyền thống của các nước được bán luân phiên, và có cả những menu đặc biệt cho những người ăn kiêng, ăn theo tôn giáo. Chợ và siêu thị Có rất nhiều siêu thị trong thành phố Beppu, và thường được mở cửa cho tới tối khuya, hoặc 24/24. Rau quả tươi, bánh ngọt, thịt cá, đồ dùng nhà bếp, nhà tắm và văn phòng phẩm đều có thể tìm được ở đây. Ngoài ra một số siêu thị còn bán quần áo với giá rẻ. Cửa hàng thực phẩm quốc tế Trong thành phố có một số cửa hàng thực phẩm quốc tế. Cửa hàng “Asian Food Store” cung cấp nhiều loại thực phẩm từ nhiều nước khác nhau, và đặc biệt chuyên về thực phẩm dành cho người theo đạo Hồi. Cửa hàng “Best Price International” có ông chủ là cựu sinh viên APU, nơi đây cũng bán rất nhiều sản phẩm, chủ yếu là nguyên liệu cho các món ăn châu Á, kèm thêm một số dịch vụ khác như thẻ điện thoại quốc tế, đặt vé máy bay… Để thích ứng với tỉ lệ người nước ngoài trong thành phố đông vào loại bậc nhất tại Nhật Bản (xấp xỉ 4%), các siêu thị thông thường cũng nhập về nhiều mặt hàng đặc trưng của nước ngoài. Hàng điện tử, hàng thuốc và đồ gia dụng Có rất nhiều hàng điện tử, hàng thuốc và đồ gia dụng khác nhau tại Beppu. Tất cả các mặt hàng đều được bán với giá phải chăng. Ở Nhật, tất cả các hàng thuốc và mỹ phẩm đều phải có những dược sỹ được đào tạo chuyên môn để có thể đưa ra tư vấn cho những loại thuốc thích hợp. Hầu hết những cửa hàng này ở Nhật được mở cửa lúc 9-10 giờ sang và đóng cửa lúc 7-9 giờ tối. Trung tâm mua sắm Những trung tâm mua sắm ở đây chắc chắn sẽ thỏa mãn nhu cầu mua sắm của bạn, từ quần áo đến thực phẩm, quà tặng, đặc sản của vùng, đồ chơi, đồ trang sức, mỹ phẩm, sách báo, băng đĩa… Có 2 trung tâm mua sắm lớn, cả 2 đều nằm trong khoảng cách thuận tiện cho đi bộ tính từ ga Beppu. Cửa hàng tiện lợi Có rất nhiều cửa hàng tiện lợi mở cửa 24/24 trên toàn nước Nhật, đồng nghĩa với việc bạn sẽ không bao giờ phải lo thiếu thốn những sản phẩm thiết yếu mỗi ngày. Các cửa hàng tiện lợi bán nhiều sản phẩm đa dạng, từ bánh trái, cơm hộp, đồ uống, cho tới sách báo và các vât dụng cá nhân. Bạn cũng có thể trả các loại hóa đơn như tiền điện, tiền gas, tiền điện thoại tại các cửa hàng này. Cửa hàng 100 yen Có nhiều cửa hàng 100yen lớn trong thành phố Beppu. Các cửa hàng này bán nhiều sản phẩm, từ dụng cụ nấu nướng, vật dụng gia đình, đồ chơi, văn phòng phẩm, cho tới một số loại quà kỷ niệm của Nhật bản, tất cả đều có thể mua được với giá 100yen mỗi món. Các cửa hàng 100yen được đặt ở các trung tâm mua sắm, phố đi bộ, hay mở riêng biệt trên các tuyến phố lớn. Đi ăn ngoài Bạn có thể thưởng thức rất nhiều các món ăn với nhiều mức giá cả khác nhau tại Beppu. Có các nhà hàng dành cho đối tượng gia đình, mở cửa 24/24, giá cả phải chăng, các cửa hàng Nhật truyền thống, hàng sushi băng chuyền, các nhà hàng chuyên món nước ngoài (Hàn Quốc, Ý, Trung Quốc, Ấn Độ, Indonesia và nhiều phong cách quốc tế khác); hàng mỳ, đồ ăn nhanh, cà phê, quầy đồ ăn ngoài trời, và cả các quán bar. Một số cửa hàng có hình thức giảm giá cho đối tượng sinh viên, hoặc ăn bao nhiêu tùy thích trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định, thu hút rất nhiều sinh viên đến ăn. Thành phố Beppu nổi tiếng với món gà rán tẩm bột, thịt bò chất lượng cao và hải sản tươi. Thông tin chi tiết xin tham khảo tại: *http://www.apujapan.vn/about/student-life/ *http://www.apujapan.vn/2013/02/cuoc-song-tai-ap-house/ Cộng đồng sinh viên Việt Nam tại trường VNEX VNEX, tức Vietnam Explore, là một câu lạc bộ (circle) sinh viên trực thuộc VYSA APU, một nhánh của VYSA, cộng đồng sinh viên Việt Nam sinh sống tại Nhật Bản. Câu lạc bộ được thành lập với hai mục tiêu chính: *Quảng bá văn hóa Việt Nam đến với bạn bè quốc tế. *Tạo lập cơ hội gặp gỡ, gắn kết cộng đồng sinh viên Việt Nam tại APU. Từ hai mục tiêu trên, VNEX đã và đang phát triển, củng cố các chương trình trên tinh thần nhiệt huyết, biết học hỏi và đầy trách nhiệm của các thành viên. Hoạt động thường kì của VNEX, bao gồm: *Pick up và hướng dẫn tân sinh viên *Tutor Friend *Homestay Vietname *VNEX’s Got Talent Vietnamese Week Tuần lễ Văn hóa Việt Nam (Vietnamese Week) là một sự kiện thường niên mà toàn thể sinh viên Việt Nam tại APU luôn hào hứng mong chờ. Với mục đích đem hình ảnh đất nước và con người Việt Nam đến gần hơn với bạn bè quốc tế, diện mạo của Vietnamese Week luôn được sáng tạo, thay đổi qua từng năm: hiện đại hơn, phóng phú hơn nhưng không bao giờ mất đi những vẻ đẹp truyền thống vốn có của dân tộc. Đến hẹn lại lên, Vietnamese Week luôn là một sự kiện thu hút sự quan tâm và tham gia nhiệt tình của bạn bè quốc tế, đặc biệt là sinh viên Nhật Bản. Phạm vi tham gia Vietnamese Week của các bạn quốc tế năm nay không chỉ giới hạn trong hoạt động biểu diễn nghệ thuật mà còn trong các công việc hậu trường, tổ chức sự kiện trong tuần. Điều này đã minh chứng cho mối quan hệ ngày càng bền chặt với cộng đồng sinh viên quốc tế mà sinh viên Việt Nam tại APU đã và đang dày công xây dựng. Đến với APU, tinh thần đoàn kết trong cộng đồng cũng như tình cảm gắn bó, thân thiết với bạn bè quốc tế sẽ giúp bạn vơi đi phần nào tâm trạng của người con xa xứ. Và, đặc biệt, khi tham gia vào Vietnamese Week, chắc chắn các bạn sẽ thấy mình trưởng thành hơn với những trải nghiệm thú vị trong cương vị của một người tổ chức sự kiện hay một diễn viên tỏa sáng trên sân khấu. Đội bóng Đội bóng Việt Nam tại APU (APU Vietnamese Football Club – NO-Reason V) là một tập thể không chỉ gồm sinh viên Việt Nam mà còn có cả sự tham gia của các sinh viên Quốc Tế. Không phân biệt trình độ hay đẳng cấp, bất cứ ai đều có thể tham gia và tập luyện. Tuy vậy, sự nhiệt huyết và cố gắng là hai yếu tố không thể thiếu để có thể phát triển bản thân một khi đã vào đội. Tính đến thời điểm này, đội NO-Reason V đã không ít lần cọ sát với các đội bóng khác trong các giải đấu của trường, như các đội Nhật, Hàn, Indonesia. Trong những lần đối đầu đó, đội đã không ít lần đứng lên bục cao nhất nhưng cũng không ít lần thất bại. Tham gia vào đội bóng, bạn sẽ là những người tiếp nối và phát huy truyền thống cũng như tinh thần đã được xây dựng suốt mười năm qua tại APU. Đội võ VOVINA (Vietnamese Martial Arts) là câu lạc bộ võ thuật gồm phần lớn sinh viên Việt Nam và các sinh viên đến từ nhiều quôc gia khác nhau như Nhật, Mỹ, Ý, Mongolia… Các buổi tập diễn ra vào thứ 3 và thứ 6 hàng tuần từ 7h30-9h30pm ở Gym và Multipurpose Hall. VOVINA hoan ngênh tất cả các sinh viên tham gia và tập luyện, không phân biệt trình độ. Với mục đích rèn luyện thân thể, trí tuệ, võ thuật cùng sự giao lưu trao đổi văn hóa với các bạn sinh viên các nước, VOVINA đã và đang cố gắng để xây dựng danh tiếng ở APU. VOVINA đã nhiều lần tham gia biểu diễn ở Vietnamese Week, các lễ hội như Tenkusai, Pikapika. Ngoài ra, VOVINA còn được mời đi lưu diễn ở trường Ritsumeikan (Kyoto), Bungo. Đặc biệt, VOVINA đã từng tổ chức thành công 2 show võ thuật riêng với mục đích quảng bá hình ảnh võ thuật Việt Nam đến cộng đồng SV quốc tế. Từ lúc thành lập, chăm chỉ, cố gắng và nhiệt huyết là ba yếu tố đã giúp VOVINA phát triển như hôm nay. Đến với VOVINA, bạn vừa được rèn luyện cơ thể và tinh thần, vừa được đi vui chơi, lưu diễn ở nhiều tỉnh thành khác của Nhật Bản. Và trên hết, bạn sẽ có được cơ bụng 6 múi! Thủ tục đăng ký Các giấy tờ cần thiết Tham khảo tại website APU Việt Nam, mục Hồ sơ đăng ký: http://www.apujapan.vn/admissions/application/ Các bước đăng ký Tham khảo tại webite: *http://www.apujapan.vn/admissions/application/ *http://www.apu.ac.jp Học Bổng Tham khảo tại http://www.apujapan.vn/admissions/scholarships/ Hình ảnh Tài liệu tham khảo #http://www.apujapan.vn, Trang chủ tiếng Việt của trường APU. #Guide book - Hướng dẫn cơ bản về cuộc sống tại Beppu, VNEX. GB Team, VYSA APU. Category:Trường đại học Category:Trường tư thục Category:Trường ở Oita